By Your Side
by LL Lover
Summary: All Luke Lorelai
1. Good and then Bad

"Lorelai stop." Said Luke sleepily.

"What don't you like when I get you hot?"

"Does it get _you _hot when people touch you when you sleep?"

"Oh very much, my sexy, burger flipping dinner man."

"Ah, geez Lorelai, I told you to stop saying that."

"I know." She said giggling.

Luke turned his body to face her, with a blank expression on his face.

"You are either thinking something naughty or thinking that if I wasn't this pretty, you would break up with me."

Luke cupped her face with his hands and gave her a short kiss. As he pulled back, he saw that her eyes were still closed, which made him smiled. He was happy that he had an affect on her, not only the opposite. He looked at her face as she opened her eyes slowly, reveling bright blue colors.

"I still don't know what you're thinking" she simply stated, whispering.

"A little of both." He whispered back.

She kissed him then, just brushing her lips on his. As she started pulling back, he said

"Not yet." She smiled as she left her lips on his. She opened her moth as she felt his tongue on her lower lip. The kiss deepened, as hands started playing a role. Luke started moving his hands up her stomach, moving her shirt up with it. Just then, the phone rang. Luke pulled away.

"Shit", he said, truly annoyed.

"Now don't you worry Luky, I'll just be a minute, and then we can continue right where we left off."

"Right, right, hey just answer it from here. I think the phone is under your bed."

"Oh yeah." Lorelai said smiling as she picked up the phone from under her bed.

"Who ever this is, please make it quick because I'm kinda busy in bed."

"Lorelai" Luke yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." She said laughing at how red his face turned.

"Hi Lor." Said the person on the phone.

"Um, hi…um…who is this?" she asked, and noticed that Luke was getting interested.

"It's Chris."

"Oh…" she said angrily into the phone. "How can I help you Christopher?"

Now Luke was sitting up bed. Looking just as mad as Lorelai.

"Listen, Lor-"

"My name is Lorelai, not Lor. Lor is a nickname. I only let some people to call me with a nickname." She said harshly, cutting him of.

"Listen to me. I did not call you to make up with you. I was going to do another time. I am also going to apologize to Luke, and explain my behavior to the both of you. But now I am calling you about Rory."

"Chris, do you remember the time when we were together and then Sherry got pregnant and you left?" She said looking at Luke and saw that he was uncomfortable, and sad about the last statement.

"Yes, I do remember, but what does that have to do with now?"

"You thought that I was keeping Rory away from you. But I wasn't. I never have, and never will. Rory has a mind of her own. She is mad at you for what you did to me and Luke. For breaking us up. I wasn't the only person in the relationship that she loved this time Chris. She also loves Luke." Luke's face turned from a frown to a smile. He started rubbing the small of Lorelai's back to help her relax a little. "I did not tell her what to do." Continued Lorelai. "It was all her."

"You and Luke broke up?" He asked.

"You said really hateful things to him. He has feelings too you know. And not only did you hurt him Chris. You hurt me just as much. I was not ready to break up. I thought we would never ever break up. But hey, with two evil minds, one you, and the other my mother, anything can happen." She stopped, waited to see how he could respond to all that.

"Wow" he said.

"Excuse me?"

"You must really love him."

Lorelai didn't respond. She didn't know what to say, or how. So instead she decided that their talk should end.

"Christopher. Now you know. I didn't do anything with Rory against you. Now is that all?"

"That's not what I meant."

"What?"

"That's not what I meant when I said that I was calling about Rory."

"It's not?"

"um…no, its not"

"I don't understand."

"Lorelai." Pause.

"Tell me before I freak out and get somebody to kill you." She screamed into the phone.

Chris didn't respond. Lorelai knew something was wrong.

"Chris, tell me now." She yelled and saw the fear not only in her eyes, but also in Luke's.

"Lorelai." He repeated, but still couldn't get it out.

"I know my name perfectly fine Chris. Have for a while now actually." She yelled. "Why the hell are you not telling me?" another short pause.

"Rory is in trouble."


	2. Making Jealous and Caring

I don't own Gilmore Girls…dah

"What do you mean"? Asked Lorelai. "What do you mean she's in trouble, what the hell is going on?"

"Lorelai you cannot freak out okay?"

"Just tell-" but Chris cut her of.

"I'm not telling you on the phone?"

"Oh my god…you just want to see me right? Is that right? Well that's just to damn bad."

"Don't you want to take the chance if Rory really is in trouble?"

Lorelai didn't answer.

"hello? Lor you there?"

"Be here whenever you want. And don't call me Lor" She said truly worried about the possibility of Rory being in trouble.

"Bye"

"Yeah"

Lorelai hung up the phone and turned to face Luke. Before he had a chance to ask, she said

"Rory might be in trouble, Christopher is coming over?"

"What? When?"

"I don't know, probably tomorrow."

"Come here." He said pulling her towards him for a hug. She accepted it and sank into his chest. They lay down in bed and both fell asleep holding on to each other tightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris was outside Lorelai's house knocking on the door, but no one answered. He remembered the key under the frog, so decided to use it. He went into the house. It was pitch black. He didn't understand what was going on. He thought she was going to wait up for him since he was coming to talk to her. He figured she was asleep so he went upstairs towards her bedroom. He opened the door and looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. He turned on the lights. It took him a while to adjust but at least he could see now. As he turned toward Lorelai's bed. He was taken back by Luke staring at him from the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Luke angrily.

"Um…I came to talk to Lorelai"

"Yeah I knew that, but what the hell are you doing here in the middle of then night?"

"Oh…I guess I didn't make it clear that I was coming now."

"No, you didn't."

"Hey, tell me if I'm guessing wrong but, didn't you and Lorelai brake up? Sorry, I shouldn't be asking that, It's just Lorelai didn't tell me that you were back together on the phone right now."

Luke didn't answer, he just turned around to Lorelai. He shook her softly.

"Lorelai, you have to wake up." Nothing happened.

"Lorelai come on…I know you are tired, but just wake up for a little while ok?"

"No…to early…Luke don't leave yet okay? Just ask Ceaser to open for you today…" Lorelai grabbed on to Luke's waist on pulled him towards her. Chris felt uncomfortable to see the woman that he was still in love with, asking another man to stay with her, but he decided to stay quiet. Luke, not expecting Lorelai pulling on his waist, lost balance and fell backwards. Lorelai giggled and kissed Luke's lips, wanting to continue the kiss. Luke didn't pull back. He didn't know why, but he was sure that it was because Chris was standing five feet away, staring at them. Lorelai deepened the kiss as she encouraged Luke's tongue to enter her mouth. When Lorelai was about to take Luke's shirt off, he pulled away.

"Lorelai" He said breathless.

"What?" She asked not understanding what was wrong.

"Um…well" he started but then stopped, and just turned his head to face the other man standing in the room. Lorelai followed Luke's eyes.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

"Hey Lor"

"Stop calling me that or I will sue you. What are you doing here?" she said in an unfriendly tone.

"I thought you agreed that I would come over"

"Now, you came now?"

"Uh…yeah…"

She now turned to face Luke.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Are you not awake?"

"Oh…right…"

"So…Christopher" She said to Christopher now, "we should talk downstairs. You did come to say something about Rory right?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Okay then…we'll be downstairs in a couple of minutes."

"We?"

"We." She said gesturing between her and Luke.

"Oh-"

"Christopher, I don't care what you say, whatever you are going to tell me about Rory involves Luke as well, because he cares about her." She said, with the last few words unsurely.

Luke rubbed her back and smiled at her letting her know it was true. She then relaxed.

"Oh, ok, I'll be downstairs waiting then."

"I'm sorry Luke", she said turning her attention back to Luke.

"About what?"

I didn't mean to say the caring about Rory thing, it just came out. Sometimes I just really want to say things that would hurt him. Just a mini-sized revenge to what he did to us."

"Oh, don't worry about it, it was true."

"Really?"

"You know, I never really had a family, and Rory came in to the dinner everyday, told me about her life, asked me for advice, and of course annoyed me. She wouldn't be your daughter otherwise. How could I not care about her? She must be the greatest kid I know. Which you get some credit for by the way-"

Before Luke could finish his sentence, Lorelai's lips were already on his. He knew that it meant something positive. When she pulled away, she was smiling.

"You, Lucas Danes, are the greatest."

"Right back at ya'"

"You know that meant a lot to me right?"

"I do and I meant it."

"Good"

"Good. So we should probably get down there.

"Right, right, hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit close to me down there. One, if I feel the urge to kill him some point today, try to stop me, unless you have a feeling he really deserves it. And second reason, make him uncomfortable and show him that he can't just break us up. Right?"

"Right." He said enjoying the little 'let's-make-Christopher-be-ashamed-of-his-actions plan.

"Well, Let the talk begin"


	3. Talk and Talk

Ok um… I don't think I have any good excuse for not updating for like…I don't know…a really long time. I am really sorry about that and I promise to have at least a chapter a week from now on…oh yeah and I don't own Gilmore girls. And...I really need reviews. Ok that's it for now.

Christopher was seating on the couch when Lorelai and Luke went down the stairs, Lorelai leading the way.

"Anything to drink Luke? Christopher?"

"Ill have one of the beers I brought here the other day." Said Luke.

"Uh…I guess ill have one too Lor, oh sorry I mean Lorelai." He said as he saw Lorelai getting angry again.

"Ok ill be right back."

Lorelai walked to the kitchen and turned to look at the living room where her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend were sitting. She saw how uncomfortable they both looked.

"Hey Lukey could you come over here please?" she called.

"Yeah I'm coming and don't call me Lukey."

"OK you sexy stud."

"Lorelai" Luke said trying to put his angry face on even though he had a small smile playing at his lips.

"Sorry"

"So what do you need?"

"What? Oh nothing you just looked really uncomfortable out there."

"I was thanks."

He pecked her cheek.

"Welcome."

They walked back to the living room. Luke was holding the three beer bottles. He handed one to Christopher, opened a second one, and gave it to Lorelai and then opened one for himself. Luke sat on the chair across from the sofa Chris was sitting on. Lorelai had no free furniture for herself so she sat on Luke's lap. She saw a lump forming in Christopher's throat as she did this. Luke raped his arms around Lorelai's waist and pulled her close to him. Lorelai took a swing from her beer and handed it to Luke who held it for her.

"OK Chris, so it is now 3:30 in the morning, I am tired and I'm sure that Luke is as well so could you please come up with a lie as to why you are here?"

"Lorelai I really did come here for a reason." Chris said as he got up from the sofa and sat on the edge of the table facing Lorelai and Luke. Chris's leg brushed Lorelai's. Luke noticed this and pulled her even more on top of him.

"Yeah well hurry up then." She snapped at him.

"Rory came to see me the other day."

"She has?"

"Yeah, she said that you two are not on speaking terms." Lorelai's gaze went to the floor and her eyes showed hurt.

"Get to the point Christopher." Said Luke when he noticed Lorelai's discomfort with the subject.

"She said that she stole a yacht and that she needs to go to court. She said that one of her parents needs to be there and that under no circumstances was she going to ask you to come."

"And…" Lorelai said wanting to finish the conversation

"And what? Isn't that enough? Rory is going to court."

"And she is quitting Yale."

"What? Rory is quitting Yale? Why? How? Wow what is going on with her.?"

"I don't know but I'm not going to discuss it with you. I have enough people who are helping me with this." She said squeezing Luke's hand.

"Okay" he said sadly. "Oh and Lor-ali, um…could I maybe sleep on your couch? I am too tired to drive back all the way to Boston."

Lorelai looked up at Luke who just nodded.

"OK, stay, there are some covers in the closet, you can use any of the, oh except for the yellow striped one, I'm not sure if it's clean. Luke and I used it last night when we-" Luke put his hand on her mouth to stop her from finishing the sentence.

"You can use the yellow one I washed it yesterday." Luke said, his face 15 shades of red.

"Ok thanks."

Luke and Lorelai went up the stairs hand in hand, and Christopher opened the closet trying not to touch the yellow striped blanket.

NEXT UP: Luke's and Lorelai's continuation of the night. And Chris downstairs trying to sleep but is distracted by Luke and Lorelai.

P.S. – I'm waiting for ten reviews, (I really don't care good/ bad) before I'm posting the next chapter.


	4. loving it and not loving it

"God he is so stupid. Did he really think that I didn't know my own daughter stole a yacht? Why did he have to come over? I so did not need to see his face right about now. Why couldn't he just tell me this on the phone…god, his nerve-"

Luke got a little tired of Lorelai's rant, so he did the only thing he knew of that would shut her up.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked

"What? Luke Danes, you are offering me, Lorelai Gilmore coffee? I thought I would never see the day." She said with a fake shocked expression.

"Jeez, do you want some coffee or not?" he said with a low husky voice.

"You did that on purpose"

"Did what?"

"You used your low, sexy tone and you pretend to be mad. You know I love that. You know that turns me on. And not only that, but did I not hear the word coffee in that sentence? Now you know _that_ turns me on!"

"Um…sorry?"

"No turning back now. Be ready to tell Ceaser to open for you tomorrow 'cause maybe, if I will feel nice, I will let you sleep at the time when you are suppose to get up for work."

Lorelai knew that she was turning Luke on because she saw a lump form in his throat, and that was the sign with him

"Oh god, Lorelai, I hope you are not feeling nice."

Now it was Luke who knew Lorelai liked that answer because her eyes sparkled just a little more than they usually do.

"Not planning on it." She shot back at him.

That was enough for Luke. He cupped her face with his hands and brought her to him for a fierce kiss. Lorelai giggled into the kiss but after a second stopped as she felt a shiver run down her spine. The kiss got intensified, and they both felt the other's needs. Lorelai leaned into Luke. Their bodies slightly touched. They were so overwhelmed by the strong shivers that passed through their bodies; they had to loose the contact. They pulled away, and looked into each other's eyes. They saw the passion and care in their lover's eyes; they immediately came into a mind blowing kiss. Luke placed his big hand on Lorelai's lower back, which made her moan. Not a second later, Luke moaned as well, loving the pleasure that he is giving Lorelai by simply having skin to skin contact…

Downstairs, Christopher was just falling asleep when he heard Lorelai moan.

"Oh god, this must be my lucky day." He said to the empty room. When he heard Luke moan, he rolled his eyes, hoping that they were not about to do what he was thinking they were.

"Please god, if there was anything good that I did in my life, this is your way to repay me." Christopher whispered, already placing a pillow on his head. He then heard Lorelai scream. He thought something was wrong. He head shot up, and he was halfway up the stairs leading to Lorelai's bedroom, when he heard another scream.

"Luke, Luke. Please, I need you." Lorelai yelled.

"Okay wrong kind of scream." Christopher said to himself and raced back downstairs to the sofa. A few second later, when he heard both Luke and Lorelai scream in pleasure,

he knew what they were doing.

Lorelai led Luke inside of her, she felt the tip of his hard on barely touching her opening, and then, without a warning he pushed himself all the way inside of her. This made them both scream in pleasure. They thought they heard something from downstairs but choose to ignore it. They both didn't feel tired, and had no desire to sleep. Lorelai did not feel like being nice for the rest of the night. She kept her promise and they were making love till the sun rose up. When they were done, they snuggled close to each other with content smiled plastered on their faces. As they were catching their breaths they heard a muffled "finally" coming from downstairs. The both looked at each other and started laughing their hearts of.

"We did good." Lorelai concluded, and easily fell asleep in her lover's arms.

Ok, so once again I am really sorry for not updating for a long time. I really am trying hard. I just have a lot of school work. I am sick now, so I have time to update. If I get reviews, then I might update tomorrow! Unless you guys don't want more, and think this is a good ending. Please let me know…Thank you, and once again, please update.


End file.
